


wet, wet, i need an umbrella

by perfecten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Trans Character, brief mentions of jaemin, like same everyone is obsessed with u kid, renjun is obsessed with himself, renjun pussy enthusiasts rise, this is gross and explicit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfecten/pseuds/perfecten
Summary: renjun loved, loved, loved his body.that made him a narcissist, definitely, but when you look like renjun, the huang renjun, can it really be helped?





	wet, wet, i need an umbrella

renjun loved, loved, _loved_ his body.

that made him a narcissist, definitely, but when you look like renjun, _the_ huang renjun, can it really be helped?

after getting out of the shower, renjun pinched his pretty pink nipples to diamonds before snapchatting na jaemin, otherwise known as _Penis Donor_ in his contacts list, a video of him caressing his wet tits, rubbing and flicking the nipples and ending the short video with him drooling down on them.

jaemin was nasty, renjun was nastier.

he went back to his room, thinking about doing nothing but relishing in his own body. he sat down on his bed, right across from his floor length mirror on the wall closest to him, and started to suck his own fingers. jaemin was out of town, so he had to make do with himself. he loved the feeling of his heavy, warm cock in his mouth, loved the feeling of not being able to breathe from it being so far back down his pretty throat, but he couldn’t have it, not tonight, so he shoved his three fingers as deep into his throat as they could go. he gagged and choked around them before pulling them out of his mouth, warm and shiny with his spit.

he moved his hands down to his tits, shaking them up and down in the mirror before tugging on the hard nipples. he loved getting tit fucked - jaemin recorded him last time, the sight of his hard, red cock slipping through renjun’s massive tits, calling him his slut and rubbing and squeezing his nipples while doing so was enough to get his pussy wet just thinking of it. renjun moaned at his reflection, admiring the stickiness of his spit across his breasts. he started to grind his now tingling pussy across his bed sheets, loving the friction against his lips.

with his left hand tugging on his left nipple, his other hand traveled down to his rock hard clit like it had a mind of its own. renjun sat back a little on the bed, admiring the way his pink, soaking wet pussy looked in the light coming from his bedside lamp. he slowly circled around his clit with his forefinger, shivering and feeling wet heat slide out of his hole and onto the sheets. renjun’s pussy was a work of art and he should be charging jaemin to even look at it, let alone put his face in it, but his big cock was enough for him at the moment, he supposed.

_god_, he was so horny. jaemin made renjun horny too, he really missed his cock so much, it had been a week, but no one made renjun horny quite like renjun. he rubbed his now engorged clit harder and faster, toes curling before he brought his legs up to the bed and sat with his legs spread to either side of his body, watching his juices pour down into his asshole. renjun moaned at the feeling of rubbing his pretty clit and his puffy nipples at the same time, pleasure going to the same nerve endings. 

he shoved three fingers into his little tight pussy, head falling back against his sheets as he abused his walls. he felt so good inside of himself. that was the joy of masturbation - no one knows you quite like you know you. he brought his hand down from his nipple and rubbed his clit while the other hand pumped in and out of his heat furiously. his legs began to shake and he knew he was getting close, but he didn’t want it to end, not yet.

he sat up and turned around kneeling onto the bed on his knees, spreading his cheeks apart and admiring his asshole in the mirror. pink and wet from his pussy, clenching and unclenching, waiting for something to lick it or enter it. he circled his tight little hole with his forefinger and let his head rest against the bed while his other hand went back to massaging the inside of his pussy. god that felt good, playing with his two holes at once. he pictured jaemin with his tongue up his ass, spitting filthily onto his hole, smacking it, blowing on it, fucking into it like there was gold inside him and shoving his big fingers inside of him at the same time, telling him how _good of a princess_ he was, telling him that _it was daddy’s pussy and daddy’s onl_y. renjun’s clit throbbed and he moaned into the sheets, wanting more.

he pressed his finger into his hole, moaning at the intrusion without lube, loving the burn. he fucked into his asshole while he shoved his other fingers deeper into his pussy, moaning his own name against his sheets. he felt his stomach coil and decided he was ready to finish. the grand _renjun_ finale.

he turned back around to face the mirror and spread his legs to his chest, rubbing his clit with fervor. he moaned loudly as his clit throbbed once, twice, three times against his fingers before squirting literally everywhere, all over himself, his sheets, the floor and some even made it to the mirror. he panted, rubbing his clit to come down a little from his high, loving how his puffy, abused lips sparkled with his own juices. his eyes were wet and his lips were glossy with drool, cheeks flushed and hair messy and god he looked fucking _good_.

he picked his phone up and opened up snapchat to snap a quick video, legs spread, wet, puffy pussy lips spread with his fingers and juice dripping everywhere.

he sent it to jaemin, but not before saving it to his own camera roll for later viewing.


End file.
